


La Panthère Noire

by ScarlettAnne212



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettAnne212/pseuds/ScarlettAnne212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set two years before Oliver returns to Starling City when Malcolm Merlyn’s Undertaking is still over two years from fruition. Malcolm's thoughts are turned from the Undertaking towards his wife’s free clinic and the new head doctor with her ambitious plan to save the Glades from destruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Malcolm Merlyn stood silhouetted in the fading twilight above Starling City's skyline neat Scotch in hand when his office door opened to admit his secretary.

 

"Mr. Merlyn, the acquisition order for those warehouses need to be signed."

 

"Leave them Jerry."

 

"Sir, we must get these over to the Register before the morning."

 

"It's after five," Malcolm indicated with a raise of his glass," and the Register is gone. They won't be looked at until the morning."

Jerry flinched at the chill in his boss' voice and immediately scurried from the office until the next morning.

Malcolm cracked his neck, drained his Scotch, and turned to the Panic Room that was finally finished. The door opened with a soft whoosh and he moved towards his black hooded suit with a smile and caress. There were three men who were expressing unease with the Undertaking and the Dark Archer needed to pay one of them a visit this evening.

\-----------------------------------------

Moving swiftly through the city in his least conspicuous car Malcolm slowed as he neared the docks. Greg Moran, currently the best money launderer in Starling had been quietly spreading talk about some of the Undertaking's latest purchases, and had become a liability the Undertaking simply could not afford. 

Malcolm crept silently through the warehouse and silenced the half a dozen guards he encountered permanently before he heard raised voices ahead. Flattened against the wall he listened as Frank Bertinelli, one of Starling's parasitic crime bosses, was snapping at Moran about shortages in his books. Malcolm knew that he had placed Bertonelli on his Undertaking list, and had utilized his services discretely on a few occasions, but the man was an annoying leech who considered himself a valued member of the elite of the city. His arrogance and personal ambitions knew no bounds which had endangered his (and others) operations on more than one occasion. Malcolm stroked his bow and considered that perhaps it was time he was silenced for good. The heated argument simmered down and Malcolm crept through the shadows into the main room of the warehouse. Moran sat behind a lone desk with Bertonelli and two of his men looming. Everything was unnecessarily dramatic with the mobsters of Starling City. Two arrows sang down into the guards before Bertonelli could even turn at the noise. Moran and Bertonelli fell with little fuss seconds later as Malcolm turned and left.

\------------------------------------------

The morning news provided background noise as Malcolm tied his tie and admired the results of his impulsive handiwork of the night before. It appeared everyone was spooked by the introduction of arrows and not the usual inelegant bullets to the Starling City crime scene. Malcolm had always been careful to make sure no one was identified as having arrow wounds, but now the time had come for him to be bolder and take a preemptive strike against problems the Undertaking would surely begin encountering. A satisfied shiver began at the base of his spine and he smiled feeling more centered than he had in weeks.

 

"Tommy," exclaimed Malcolm with unusual fondness for his hungover son as he snatched an apple off the breakfast table.

 

It was unusual for his son to be awake before noon and Tommy looked at his Father blearily before nodding slightly. Malcolm sighed deeply and turned from the son who was more of a disappointment than he could have ever dreamed. At least he hadn't encountered more naked women attempting to sneak out of his home again this morning. Something had to be done about his son and soon or he would never be able to mold him into something to be proud of.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Malcolm sat in his 3rd meeting of the morning and his cool grey eyes watched his head accountant tried to explain away the $10,000 he had embezzled from Merlyn Global. It was amusing to watch him squirm and he smirked coldly as the man began to stumble over his trembling lies. The money was negligible, not even a blip on the company radar, but disloyalty and betrayal would not be tolerated from anyone. Unfortunately, in this particular instance the Dark Arrow would not be doing the work, but the job fell to the illustrious men of the Starling City Police Department. The two officers appeared in the office doorway and Malcolm's lip curled in anger. These men were part of the reason his wife was dead, but he pushed the red rage down and nodded towards the frightened man in front of him. As soon as his accountant discovered what was happening he began begging for mercy. Disgust wiped out the remainder of Malcolm's anger as the accountant grabbed for his hand and begged for it to end. Dark pleasure raced through Malcolm's veins as he imagined three perfect targets in this man's miserable hide.

 

"What a fantastic job opportunity this appears to be," a voice interrupted in Malcolm's murderous thoughts.

 

Gray eyes rose to meet the two new arrivals in his office.

 

"Not now Jerry!" he snapped at his simpering secretary.

 

"I am so very sorry Mr. Malcolm, but she insisted and you…"

 

"We did have a 10:30 appointment Mr. Merlyn," stated the woman striding across his office," and by my watch it is now 10:37."

 

Malcolm waved off his secretary and shook the outstretched hand. She took the chair indicated in silence and waited as he resumed his seat behind his desk.

 

"I don't believe I caught your name."

 

Her lips twitched in a semblance of a smile, "I would have assumed a man of your position would have at least an idea of who he was meeting with, but no matter. My name is Julia Richards, your newest employee."

 

"Ah yes. The childhood prodigy doctor who I have been told is the coup of the century for Merlyn Global to bring to Starling City." Malcolm's tone cooled considerably as he quickly glanced through the dossier he had just pulled up on his computer screen.

 

She was a tiny, just around 5 feet with long curly black hair, glacial blue eyes, and a perfectly curvy figure. She obviously knew how to use her beauty to her advantage as all of her clothes were perfectly tailored to her figure and her makeup was demure enough to look natural. Her appeal was much more than skin deep though as Malcolm watched her mannerisms. She was wary, one eye constantly on the office exit and a keen sense of everything happening around her.

She has been trained.

 

Malcolm realized he had missed much of what she had been saying as her steady voice interrupted his thoughts again, "Here is a comprehensive analysis of the clinic, its staff, supplies, and a working plan for the next six months to ensure the clinic remains open and operational."

 

A blue folder had been slid across Malcolm's desk while he had been wrapped in his thoughts and he now regarded it with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Exactly how long have you been employed at Merlyn Global Miss Richards?"

 

"Forty-eight hours sir," she replied as she rose out of her chair, "which has been more than adequate to access the situation and formulate a solution. It was made very clear why I was hired Mr. Merlyn."

 

She inclined her head briefly and headed for his office door.

 

"I will take it under advisement Miss Richards and will be in touch with you in a few days."

 

Before his office door had even closed Malcolm's intercom buzzed.

 

"Your 11 o'clock is here Mr. Merlyn."

 

"Cancel it!" snapped Malcolm dangerously. "Call Moira Queen and set up a dinner meeting for tonight at 7:30."

 

"Right away sir."

 

Now it was time to see just what Miss Julia Richards had in mind for the people of the Glades and his wife's greatest work.

\--------------------------------------------

Malcolm hadn't driven through the Glades in over two years with anything other than the single-mindlessness of locating a target. Now, however, he stared out the windows of his car at the despair and decay that seemed to have taken over the Glades. This place was unredeemable. The car pulled outside the side doors of the Rebecca Merlyn Memorial Clinic and Malcolm walked to the side doors and unlocked them. The lights were dimmed, but Malcolm was stunned at how decrepit the clinic had become. It almost seemed to be collapsing in on itself. Neither he nor Tommy were ever down here and the checks to keep the lights on were sent out monthly like clockwork. Neither one of them ever came to check on the pride of his late wife's life.

 

He found the new Miss Richards in his wife's old office bent over files as she scribbled furiously. Julia scribbled notes over patient charts, critiques of the current staff, and new expansions on the plans she had handed Malcolm Merlyn earlier in the week.

 

"You keep late hours Miss Richards," remarked the dark voice in the doorway.

 

"It's Doctor actually."

 

Silence reigned for a moment after this statement and Julia continued working without looking up. "Something I can help you with Mr. Malcolm?"

 

He stood upright and stepped fully into the office. He dropped the blue folder from earlier in the week on her desk. "Your plans for the clinic with notes and changes. Begin work as soon as possible and be sure to keep in touch with my office."

 

"Your thoughts on my staff changes?" she questioned as she skimmed through the marked pages.

 

"I expect you to make all changes personally."

 

"Of course," she replied with a quirk of her lips. "There must always be a bad guy in these situations." As he turned to leave she stopped him, "What's the occasion Mr. Merlyn?"

 

"Queen Consolidated is having a benefit this evening and I am lending support."

 

"Supporting a rival, how very egalitarian of you sir, and in black tie no less."

 

"We can't all be blessed with the privilege of a white coat Dr. Richards. Good Night."


	2. Chapter 2

“You can’t do this Dr. Richards! I’ve been with this clinic since it opened its doors with the late Mrs. Merlyn.”

 

Julia’s face didn’t change as she watched the man over the top of her black-framed glasses. “Dr. Michaels, during your tenure as the Head Doctor of this facility it has been bleeding medical supplies and money at a frankly alarming rate. You have also had a mountain of complains of impropriety between yourself and patients.”

 

“You would take the word of some junkies and tramps over the respected word of one of your colleagues?”

 

“You are no colleague of mine sir, and yes I would take a “junkie’s” word when there is a clear pattern of an abusive old man who uses his power to intimidate and harass those he thinks himself above.”

 

He flinched at the venom in her voice, but foolishly continued talking. “You are my Jr., and I certainly do not take instruction from you. What are you but a babe just out of medical school not even thirty years old.”

 

“ I have the complete authority of this facility granted to me by Malcolm Merlyn,” the man;s face drained of all color at this statement,” and I intend to wield that power and build a better future for this clinic and the people of the Glades.”

 

“These people have no future! They will always be…”

 

Julia stood abruptly before she did something she might regret and the man trailed off. “Your employment is now terminated at this clinic Doctor and you will not be receiving any recommendations or pension from your years of service here. I expect you packed and off the premises in an hour.”

 

Julia indicated the door with a nod of her head and turned towards the office window.

 

“You are an incompetent child. You’ll be gone within a month and I’ll be back laughing you out the door.”

 

No response came from the petite doctor and Michaels snorted one more time before slamming the office door shut. The sound of construction trickled in through the door again in the silence and Julia smiled slightly. The construction team had been unexpected but welcome when they showed up at 7 a.m. that morning. Malcolm Merlyn had sent them over to start work immediately on the clinic. In six weeks time the clinic would be more modernized and efficient then the departed Merlyn matriarch could have ever imagined.

\-------------------------------------------------

For three days the clinic was closed as Julia fired the derelict part of the staff, instituted much needed policy changes, and urged the construction workers to finish the mandatory health code violations before she could open the doors again. For too long the three greedy men who ran this clinic had taken advantage of the disadvantaged who needed care and had allowed the clinic to fall into disrepair while they lied through their teeth to the board of Merlyn Global. 

 

“Do you typically make a habit of creating enemies during your first week of a new job?”

 

Julia didn’t stir from her bent position over her filing cabinet. “Most people I meet during the fist week of a new job don’t threaten me and carry on as the scourge of this 

city.”

 

“A very strong opinion for someone so new to Starling City.” His voice took on a cold edge as he continued,” I do not appreciate fielding angry former employees who threaten to sue me because of you. I would assume someone with your capabilities would have more sense than you are currently using.”

 

Julia turned with a raised eyebrow at this statement. She took in Malcolm with his clean-cut suit and shook her head almost imperceptibly, “ I assume you are talking about Dr. Michaels Mr. Merlyn. He is no longer of any concern, and will not certainly not be on any concern to either one of us going forward.”

 

Malcolm filed away this information for later investigation and quickly deflected, “I believe a tour of my investment is in order Dr. Richards don’t you?” 

 

“Which investment would that be Mr. Merlyn?”, Julia questioned with an uncharacteristically coy smile.

 

He simply smirked in response and held his arm out for her to take as they walked through the darkened halls.

\---------------------------------------------------

“That tour was most illuminating Dr. Richards and I look forward to the fulfillment of your plans in six weeks time.”, Malcolm said as they ended in the main entryway and he turned to exit.

 

“Do you realize how much more good you could be doing here in the Glades? Outside of this clinic?”

 

Malcolm clenched the front doorknob until his knuckles turned white, “What do you mean Dr. Richards?”

 

“You are by all accounts the richest and smartest man in Starling City, and while it is admirable that you have kept this clinic running in your wife’s memory, it seems to me that you could be doing amazing work here in the Glades outside of it. You could be giving people jobs, cleaning up the housing tenements, and working on the corruption that plagues this city.”

 

“You have such dedicated opinions for one so young. Exactly how old are you Dr. Richards?”

 

“I will be 24 in October sir.”

 

Malcolm let out an involuntary breath he had been holding as he realized she knew nothing about the Undertaking. It was so unusual for someone to speak so frankly with him since Robert Queen was now gone. The refreshing change gave him a benevolent and unusually open-minded feeling.

 

“If you draw up a plan Dr. Richards I will be more than happy to glance over it. Good Night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Malcolm Merlyn is my favorite character in the Arrow series and I do not think he gets his proper due! I hope to give some of that in this story. Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
